This invention relates to print processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for print workflow processing.
Digital print devices, such as color and black and white digital printers and copiers, have become increasingly popular in recent years. Indeed, while the cost of digital print devices has dropped significantly, the number of hardware devices and software applications that are capable of producing digital output that may be printed on such devices has substantially increased. Further, as the output quality and resolution of digital print devices has improved, the number of uses for such devices also has increased.
In a conventional digital image processing system, a digital image source, such as a digital camera, scanner, computer memory, software application or other similar digital image source generates or provides a digital image file that includes digital image data. Before the digital image file may be printed, however, it often is necessary or desirable to perform various digital image processing operations on the digital image data to improve the quality of the printed output. For example, if the digital print device optimally prints images having a specific image resolution, but the digital image file includes image data at a different resolution, it may be necessary to convert the image resolution of the digital image data prior to printing. In addition, if the digital print device uses four colorants (e.g., cyan, magenta, yellow and black (“CMYK”), but the digital image data includes six colorants (e.g., CMYK plus Pantone 117 and Pantone 143 spot colors), it may be necessary to convert the CMYK and spot colors to equivalent CMYK colors prior to printing. The specific set of image processing operations that are performed on a digital image file prior to printing by a digital print device is commonly referred to as a print workflow.
Numerous software applications exist for creating, managing and implementing print workflows. For example, EFI OneFlow Software, licensed by Electronics for Imaging, Inc., Foster City, Calif., U.S.A., includes an icon-based, graphical user interface for creating, managing and implementing print workflows. Once a workflow has been created, the workflow may be saved and later used to process a print job, or process additional print jobs using the same image processing steps.
Previously known workflow systems, however, have several shortcomings. For example, while processing a print job using a previously defined workflow, a user may determine that the workflow must be changed based on specific properties of the particular print job, or particular circumstances in the print shop. In such instances, previously known workflow systems, however, typically require that the user create an entirely new workflow that includes the desired changes. If such a system is used by a print shop that processes hundreds of thousands of print jobs, it may become extremely inefficient and time-consuming to have to create a new workflow for many of the print jobs. Also, such workflow systems may be highly error-prone, as each newly-created workflow may inadvertently exclude necessary processing steps, or may erroneously include unnecessary processing steps.
Other previously known workflow systems permit the user to modify a previously defined workflow without the need to create a new workflow, but may implement the changes in the original workflow itself. As a result, users of such systems must remember to undo any changes made to the workflow to restore the workflow to its original state. Such systems are rife with opportunities for errors, as some users may forget to undo changes, or may incorrectly undo a change, which may produce undesirable effects.
In addition, previously known workflow systems typically require wasteful reprocessing of entire print jobs whenever changes are made to a workflow. Indeed, after processing a print job using a previously defined workflow, a user may decide to include one or more additional process steps. For example, in a workflow that includes seven process steps, a user may decide to add a new process step (e.g., 6A) after the sixth process step in the original workflow. Previously known workflow systems typically require that the print job must be reprocessed by all processing steps in the workflow, even if the first six process steps are unaffected by the added step.
In addition, previously known workflow systems typically do not efficiently accommodate late stage submissions or revisions to a print job. For example, after processing a print job through a workflow, a user may realize that a page is missing from the print job, or may notice that a page in the print job includes a spelling error. In such instances, previously known workflow systems typically require that a new print job be created that includes the added or corrected page, and the entire new print job must be reprocessed through the workflow. This may be true even if only a single word on a single page must be revised, and even if the workflow requires a long processing time. As a result, previously known workflow systems do not efficiently accommodate revisions or additions to a print job.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for modifying a predefined workflow without requiring the creation of a new workflow.
It further would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for modifying a predefined workflow without requiring changes to the predefined workflow.
It also would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for processing added or revised content to a print job through a workflow, without requiring that the entire revised print job be reprocessed through the workflow.